Protected Forbidden
by The Unbelievable
Summary: When Kuronue and Youko were alive, they were lovers and had three young. Kurama believed his kits to be dead, but will their newest mission prove him wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I read Dragon Ruler 06's story "Please Come back" and when I got to the Yuyu Hakusho part, I thought, 'I want to write a Youko/Kuronue story. So here it is and enjoy it!**

_**Warnings:**_** yaoi, mpreg, violence, character death, many flashbacks, and own characters**

_**Summary:**_** In their past lives, Youko Kurama and Kuronue were more than partners. They were lovers and parents to three hybrids. When Kuronue died, Youko was left alone with them. When he died and was reborn as a human, he thought they had died since they were still young when he died. Now with this mission Koenma gives the team, will he think otherwise? And will the children of his old lover remember him at all? Or will they try to kill him first?**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Yuyu Hakusho. Only the hybrid children.**

_**123456789876543212345678987654321**_

"_Kuronue!" Youko called out, gaining his partner's attention. The bat demon turned and looked at the silver fox before he was pounced on by said silver fox. The both were submerged under water for a few seconds until they came back up._

"_Hey, Youko!" Kuronue laughed. "Feeling better, huh?"_

"_I wasn't sick," Youko stated, his wet ears twitching in annoyance. "I just wasn't feeling at my best."_

"_Been that way the past eight mornings," the bat pointed out. "Then you're better by afternoon. What the hell is the matter with you, fox?"_

"_Oh, nothing," Youko scoffed as Kuronue leaned against one of the boulders surrounding the hot spring. The silver smirked before straddling his lover's waist, brushing his tail lightly over the tanned legs of the other. Kuronue suppressed a small shiver. "Not that I can think of, anyway."_

"_Sure, whatever you say, Youko," Kuronue chuckled as he tilted his head back._

_Youko pouted playfully as he ran his fingertips along the bat's collarbone, dancing around the chain of his pendant. He knew better than to touch the precious item. It was the last gift Kuronue's mother gave him before Kuronue was exiled from the Clan for being the 'imperfection' of the Bat Youkai. Youko silently snorted at that. 'Kuronue' and 'imperfect' didn't even belong in the same sentence. The kitsune wondered what was traveling through the minds of the bats when they exiled this being of perfection. _

_Even while Youko himself attracted the looks of many males and females, there were very few that caught his eyes. Kuronue as the very first, even though the bat was an amateur pick-pocket when they first met. He just couldn't leave him where he was, so let him follow him around. Or more like, Kuronue didn't give him a choice._

"_Hey, Youko," Kuronue spoke, bringing the silver from his thoughts._

"_Hm?" was Youko's response._

"_Weren't you in heat a couple weeks ago?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as his amethyst eyes went upwards._

"_Yeah," the fox replied with a smirk. "And we had so much fun."_

"_Yeah, we did," Kuronue chuckled. "But think about it for a minute, would you?"_

_A few minutes passed in silence before Youko pushed himself away from Kuronue with his eyes wide. "You can't mean…" the silver tried to say, but didn't finish._

"_It does fit," the bat youkai stated. "You're getting sick in the mornings. You're cravings are getting weird. Seriously, since when have you ever craved raw rabbit chunks mixed in with that brown sweet frozen cream we stole from the human world? Not to mention you're crazy mood-swings that give me whiplash just trying to keep up with them. You're hornier than normal and we've mated plenty of times during your heat."_

"_Kuronue, I can't be pregnant!" Youko exclaimed. "Fox and bat demons aren't meant to even be lovers, much less be parents of the same child! If I am pregnant, this child is a Forbidden Child!"_

"_Even if it is a Forbidden Child, we won't let anyone know about it," Kuronue assured. "Youko, who says anyone has to even know we'll have a child? It'll stay safe. No one will know about it and if anyone ever comes across him or her, they won't know their parentage."_

"_What if it shares features of both fox and bat?" Youko asked in a serious manner with his arms over his chest. "Some youkai are dumb, but even the biggest of idiots can put two and two together if the kit has features from us both."_

"_We'll kill whoever threatens the life of our kid!" Kuronue replied with a grin as though it was the simplest of answers._

"_We're wanted thieves, Kuronue," the silver fox pointed out. "Our lives are in danger all the time."_

"_Never seemed to bother you before," Kuronue interrupted with a smirk._

_Youko hit him on the head. The bat just laughed. "It matters now!" Youko yelled at his mate. "Kuronue! If I'm pregnant, then that means we'll be parents. And if we're parents, that means we either give up thieving or we be more careful. What if we're on a heist and something happens to us? What is a heist go wrong and our kit will be an orphan in a world that would kill it without a second thought?"_

_Kuronue smirked before he pulled the kitsune to him. Youko placed his head on the bat's chest, his ear pressed against the beating heart of his lover. "We're the best thieves in Makai," he stated. "We never had a heist go wrong before. Why would one go wrong after the kid's born?" He sighed gently. "Nothing's going to happen to us."_

_**123456789876543212345678987654321**_

An alarm broke through the quiet air before green eyes snapped open and the alarm was quickly shut off. Kurama sighed lightly as he looked out the window, seeing red eyes watching him curiously. "If I find out you've been watching my dreams again, Hiei, that tree will strangle you," the red-head muttered under his breath, knowing the fire demon heard him clearly.

'Relax, fox,' Hiei telepathically replied. 'I stayed out of your head. I still remember that vine you sent out on me.'

Kurama just smirked at the memory before he entered the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. "Ohayo, mother," he greeted.

"Ohayo, Shuichi," his mother replied. "How are you this morning? You look like you had a hard time sleeping."

"I'm fine, mother," Kurama replied with a small smile. "Just up late studying for the test we have today."

"Well staying up and studying that late like that is bad for your health," his mother scolded him as he took a piece of toast she held out for him. "I am glad you're studying, but please. Don't ruin your health for grades."

"I won't," Kurama reassured her. "I better go and get Yusuke or he'll be late again. He needs some help before the test and he can't get it if he's late."

"Alright, then," the woman chuckled gently. "Have a good day, Shuichi!" she called out as the red-head ran out of the kitchen, grabbed his bag, and was out the door.

Before he closed the front door, he turned to look at her and gave her a soft smile with an 'I will' and closed the door behind him. He made it around the corner before Hiei was suddenly next to him like he's always been there. "Coming out in human public," Kurama jokingly noted. "Something on your mind, Hiei?"

"Hn," the fire apparition scoffed. "Koenma has a new mission for us. And that was one of the worst lies I have ever heard you tell. You're a fox. Why don't you come up with better lies other than studying until a late hour?"

"She'd believe that better," Kurama replied with a shrug. "So where are we meeting for the mission?"

"The detective's house," Hiei replied. Kurama nodded once before his mind drifted.

_**123456789876543212345678987654321**_

"_Twins?" Kuronue asked, staring at Youko in disbelief. "Why do you say twins?"_

"_Because I'm a fox and foxes have litters!" Youko snapped at him before muttering under his breath. "Besides, I can feel more than one youkai energy in there. Feels more like two. Not to mention I shouldn't be this huge with just one kit!"_

"_You're not huge," the bat blandly stated with a roll of his eyes as he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Youko's waist. "You're perfect. The most beautiful kitsune one could ever lay eyes on."_

_Youko was quiet for a moment. "Flattery gets you nowhere," he suddenly said as he pushed away the playfully shocked bat and laid on the couch._

"_Who says I wanna get anywhere?" Kuronue asked the room in general as he lifted up Youko's legs and sat down, dropping the limbs onto his lap. "Seriously? Come on, Youko. What kind of guy do you take me for?"_

"_The kind to take advantage of a fox in heat and impregnate him with your spawns that makes him sick and weak," the silver playfully replied, acting like he was an innocent victim while Kuronue was the devil._

"_Hey!" Kuronue exclaimed._

_**123456789876543212345678987654321**_

**Next chapter is more flashbacks and the mission! So plz review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Now here's the new chapter!**

_**Warnings:**_** yaoi, mpreg, violence, character death, many flashbacks, and own characters**

_**Summary:**_** In their past lives, Youko Kurama and Kuronue were more than partners. They were lovers and parents to three hybrids. When Kuronue died, Youko was left alone with them. When he died and was reborn as a human, he thought they had died since they were still young when he died. Now with this mission Koenma gives the team, will he think otherwise? And will the children of his old lover remember him at all? Or will they try to kill him first?**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Yuyu Hakusho. Only the hybrid children.**

_**123456789876543212345678987654321**_

"Hey, toddler!" Yusuke exclaimed loudly.

Koenma glared at him. "I am not a toddler!" the tiny ruler of Reikai yelled back at him.

"Whatever," the detective scoffed. "Just get on with what the mission is."

"Well if you'd learn some patience, I will!" Koenma stated before letting out a near silent cough to clear his throat. "Anyway, there has been a disturbance in Makai, most of the fault falling onto a certain gang of youkai."

"Why are we bother with it?" Kuwabara asked. "This is the Human World. That's the Demon World."

"What the idiot says is surprisingly true," Hiei commented.

"What did you call me, half pint?!" the larger male screamed at the fire demon.

Hiei ignored him. "Why do we need to concern ourselves with a demon gang causing disturbances in Makai?" Kurama asked, knowing that's what Hiei wanted to ask. Though knowing Hiei's silent nature, he never would have asked if he knew someone else was going to ask the same thing. "If the gang came into Ningenkai, I can understand. Though why do we need to go to Makai to handle this?"

Koenma sighed. "Botan, the papers," he said.

"Right, Koenma-sama," the blue-haired woman said, pulling out a thick file before placing it onto the table in the middle of the room.

"First off, the leader of the gang is the one you need to concern yourselves with," Koenma started to explain as Botan pulled out a picture of a man with black spike hair with dark blue bangs that framed his face. His eyes were a dark maroon and his skin was pale. He wore a smirk on his black lips that showed off one of his pointed fangs. "His name is Sendo Hiyayaka. He is a Shadow Demon and one of the most feared demons in Makai. He kills without mercy and does whatever he can to accomplish his goals. We know he's planning something, but we don't know what. You need to find him and either kill him on sight or bring him to Reikai for questioning."

"So how do we find him?" Yusuke asked, glancing at the picture before looking at the tiny ruler.

"There are a certain trio with him," Koenma explained. "Find that trio, you'll find him. They are his trump cards, in a way." He looked at them to make sure they were paying attention. He noticed Kurama was just staring at the picture. "Kurama? Is something wrong?"

Kurama didn't hear him. He just continued staring at the picture.

**12345678987654321**

"_What do you want?" Youko growled at the intruders in his home._

"_Nothing much," a tall man with spiky black hair with dark blue bangs hanging at the side of his face. His black lips curled into a sarcastic smirk as his dark maroon eyes looked around. He had a pair of black wings with red claws at the bend along with black dragon-like feet and claws. He had on a open deep brown vest with a pair of baggy black slacks that fell to the middle of his lower legs._

"_Then get the hell out!" the silver fox yelled at him._

"_Where's your treasure, Youko Kurama?" the demon asked._

"_Not here, so get out!" Youko snarled, the vines hanging along the walls coming to life around him._

"_Why do I not believe that?" the stranger chuckled as he stepped further into the house. "You and your partner stole many things before his death. Such a shame one of the best died so easily and yet you only left him there."_

"_Shut up," the fox growled, glaring heavily at the stranger as his golden eyes bled red._

"_Where could you have hidden all the treasure you stole?" _

"_It's not here! So get the fuck out of my den before I cut you into pieces!"_

"_Well, then," the demon sighed with a shrug of his shoulders before he disappeared into the shadows. "If you won't tell, then I guess we have to find it ourselves." Youko looked around before a blow to the back of his head knocked him to the floor. Then all he saw was darkness._

**12345678987654321**

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled out before the red-head blinked a couple times and noticed everyone was staring at him. "You okay, man? We've been calling ya for five minutes! You just zoned out!"

"Sorry," Kurama weakly chuckled. "I just saw thought I saw Sendo's face before when I was Youko."

"Memory Lane, then?" Koenma asked.

"I suppose so," the kitsune avatar sighed. "My apologies. Please continue, Koenma."

"Alright then," Koenma said. "Now as I was saying before, there is a certain trio with Sendo Hiyayaka. A trio you wouldn't find anywhere else."

"Rare demons he coaxed into his gang?" Hiei asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"In a way, yes," Koenma replied. "But not only that. They are Forbidden Hybrids." Hiei and Kurama's eyes grew wide. Yusuke and Kuwabara were confused.

"What do you mean by Forbidden Hybrids?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama decided to explain this one. "There are some demon couplings that are not supposed to happen," he started. "Such as Fire and Ice demons, Foxes and Bats, or even Panther and Wolf. A child created from those couplings are deemed Forbidden children because they are two halves of creatures that are always at war with each other. So they are slightly unstable and some are powerful enough to destroy Makai."

"So if a pair of demons get together and have a kid when they're not even supposed to be together, the kid is Forbidden?" Yusuke asked, wanting to make sure that was right.

"Yes," Koenma responded. "Normally, Reikai would handle the Forbidden Children, but some are just too difficult to find, others are perfectly stable, a few many be more talented in one half of their power and ignored the other, or they have blood in them that is rare. These three have rare blood."

"Like Rh type?" Kuwabara asked.

"Baka," Hiei grunted.

"Say that to my face!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

They were ignored. "What I mean is that one half of them is a rare demon," Koenma stated with a low sigh. "They are fox bats. Bat demons do not truly come in different breeds. They are what they are. But fox demons are a different matter. They do come in breeds. The fox in these three is rare since, as far as Reikai knows, there are only two or three pure-bred left of them. One is sitting in this room."

"The only fox in here is Kurama," Yusuke pointed out.

"Are you saying that these three hybrids are half silver kitsune?" Kurama asked in disbelief, catching on quick.

"That is exactly what I am saying," the Reikai Prince responded. Botan pulled out three pictures from the file before laying them out. "The first one is the youngest," he started, motioning towards the picture to the left. It held the image of a young male with black wings that faded into silver at the base and long ebony hair with silver bangs hanging over his violet eyes. His skin was an even hue between tanned and pale. A pair of fox ears stood on top of his head, both as black as his hair. "The gang has different titles for every member. This one actually has three."

"Why is that?" Kurama asked, picking up the picture and studying the face. There was no doubt in his mind.

"He suffers from Split Personality Disorder," Koenma stated. "His real name is Taro, but his more common name is 'Two', since that is the number of personalities they have seen so far. His more calmer side is called the 'Shy Fox'. When he is in that mode, he backs away from everyone and doesn't fight much. Instead, he tried to heal others. His more darker half, though, is known as the 'Grim Bat'. He's more dangerous and deadly. When his darker personality is in control, no one can calm him down until whatever threat that brought him out is gone."

"Grim Bat?" Yusuke repeated with curiosity. "Like the Grim Reaper?"

"Only much more dangerous," Botan corrected. "Grim Reapers, such as myself, only escort souls to the Spirit World. He actually kills others without mercy. I would hate being around him when Grim Bat is in control. I've seen the kind of damage he could do. His gentler side can't even harm a fly."

"What about the other two?" Kurama asked, placing the picture down. He looked at them both. One was of a male bat demon with silver wings, hair, and pale skin with the left eye purple and the right eye gold. Despite his light appearance, there was anger and rage within his eyes. The other one was of a female fox with pointed ears instead of fox ears. Her hair was black and draped over her shoulders like a dark waterfall. Her eyes were pure gold and her skin was tanned. Around her neck was a silver chain that led to a ruby pendant. He couldn't believe it. It was them!

"The second male goes by the name Moonlit Assassin, but his true name is Akihiro," Koenma explained. "He shows more signs of silver fox than the other two, especially since he can control plants."

"Geez, may as well be a relative of Kurama's!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Part silver fox and controls plants."

"All silver foxes control plants, Yusuke," Botan pointed out. "They're just more in tune with nature than any other kitsune. Though some could control other elements as well when the silver foxes were more populated."

"As I was saying," Koenma sighed, glaring at Yusuke. "Akihiro can control plants, but he rarely uses them. If push comes the shove, he will. It's mostly if someone is endangering his brother or sister. He earned his name, as well. He's one of the only ones that will hunt targets at night and kill them before they even register what's going on."

"Must be hard since he's all silver," Kuwabara commented.

"What about her?" Hiei asked, pointing towards the picture of the dark fox.

"Shadow Vixen," Koenma said. "AKA: Aliana. She's actually the eldest of the three. Akihiro is her twin brother. She, unlike Akihiro and Taro, prefers staying on the ground and moves from shadow to shadow to attack her targets. She does not control plants so far that we know of, but she doesn't truly need to. She's dangerous enough without them if one of her brothers is in danger. Mostly Taro.

"Their power levels vary. When the 'Gentle Fox' is in control over Taro, their power levels are Aliana, then Akihiro, and finally Taro. But when the Grim Bat is in control, they change slightly. Taro, three times stronger than Aliana, then Aliana herself, and finally Akihiro.

"Like I said, if you find these three, you can find Sendo. Though getting them to lead you to him is another story. You can't follow them, they are too in tune with everything and can easily sense when someone is watching them. Your best bet is to hope you get Taro when the Gentle Fox is in control and gain his trust. If he trusts you, then the other two will, too. Though they will be watching you closely.

"Now, you have one hour to pack for everything before Botan sends you to Makai. Go home, get packed for at least a week, and come back here. Remember: Either kill or capture Sendo Hiyayaka and bring him to Reikai. Preferably alive." Everyone nodded in understanding before heading home to pack, except for Yusuke since it was his house. He just went to his bedroom. Hiei just went to Genkai's to let Yukina know they were leaving.

Once Kurama was home, he made sure no one else was in before going to his room and packing away some clothes, along with the vial of potion that would revert him back to Youko Kurama if he needed it.

**12345678987654321**

_Kuronue blinked in surprise at the sight of the bedroom. "Do I even need to ask?" he said, looking over to Youko, who removed all the blankets on their large cot to make it more comfortable and made something like a nest to the side._

"_I just made the den more comfortable," Youko said with a small pout as he placed his head on the edge of the piled blankets, one hand over his heavily swollen abdomen._

"_By moving all the blankets there?" Kuronue asked in disbelief. Youko just shrugged. "What was wrong with the bed?"_

"_Wasn't comfortable, too lumpy," the kitsune sighed. "At least I made it big enough for both of us."_

_Taking that as an invitation, Kuronue shook his head once with a low sigh before going over to the lounging fox and laying down behind him. Wrapping his arms around Youko's waist and a hand with the pale one over the swell, Kuronue buried his face into the silver locks of his mate. _

"_We still need names," Youko suddenly stated._

"_Got any in mind?" the bat asked._

"_I like Aliana for a girl," Youko sighed, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't know about a boy."_

"_Akihiro?" Kuronue suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "I kinda like that one. But won't we need two for both genders."_

"_Nope!" Youko chirped happily. "I can just tell. We're having a daughter and a son."_

"_Last time I argued with you on something, I lost," Kuronue groaned into the crook of Youko's neck. "I'm not gonna do it again."_

"_Good!" the silver said with a smirk._

"_So what brought this on now?" Kuronue asked, waving his hand over the blankets surrounding them._

"_Just felt like it suddenly," the kitsune replied with a small shrug before giving Kuronue a small peck on the lips. "Don't ask me why, I just did." Kuronue let out a low hum before sighing gently and nodding off to sleep. Youko smiled softly at him before turning around so he was curled up against the bat demon and falling asleep as well. They stayed like that until Youko suddenly woke up to a sharp pain in his abdomen. Slightly panicking and thinking something was wrong with the twins, he woke Kuronue up._

**12345678987654321**

"Fox," Hiei called, bring Kurama from his memories. How long had he been in the window? "You seemed very shock about the briefing," he commented.

"Just surprised," Kurama said with a gentle smile.

"I'm not stupid, Kurama," the fire demon stated as he went into the room. "Only one fox demon ever got alone with a bat of any kind and that was Youko Kurama. Just like Kuronue was the only bat to get along with a kitsune of any kind."

"Hiei, please," Kurama sighed. "Just tell me what you want to know."

"Those three Forbidden Hybrids, they were yours, weren't they?" he asked, his hand sin his pockets. "Yours and Kuronue's?"

Kurama sighed again. "When I was Youko and Kuronue was still alive, we were lovers," he explained. "Both times I got pregnant, I was in heat. They weren't planned or expected, but Kuronue and I did our best with them. He died before Taro was born. And when the twins were eight and Taro was three, they were taken from me by Sendo. He was after the treasure Kuronue and I stole for many years, and instead took the most precious treasures I had. I was killed on my search for them and refusing to give up, I inhabited this human body before it was born so I could have another chance at finding them."

Hiei was silent for a moment. "Do you think they will recognize you if you go as Youko?" he asked.

"I don't know," the red-head replied, rubbing his upper left arm. "If they think like me or Kuronue, they would think it is an illusion or a trick. They probably believe I'm dead anyway." He glaring at the wall. "I just can't believe what Sendo did to them. He turned them into killers."

The fire apparition didn't know what to say. He remained silent as Kurama finished packing.

**123456789876543212345678987654321**

**Yes, the second flashback ended with Youko going into labor. Don't ask. Next chapter, the trio and some of their flashbacks! ^^ enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, now we go to the trio of Aliana, Akihiro, and Taro! Yaoiness in this chapter along with some hentai. Don't be mad at me. **

_**Warnings:**_** yaoi, mpreg, violence, character death, many flashbacks, and own characters**

_**Summary:**_** In their past lives, Youko Kurama and Kuronue were more than partners. They were lovers and parents to three hybrids. When Kuronue died, Youko was left alone with them. When he died and was reborn as a human, he thought they had died since they were still young when he died. Now with this mission Koenma gives the team, will he think otherwise? And will the children of his old lover remember him at all? Or will they try to kill him first?**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Yuyu Hakusho. Only the hybrid children.**

_

* * *

_

Black hair swayed back and forth behind her back as her black tail twitched slightly, though barely noticeable. Golden eyes glared at every male that watched her form. She had the perfect figure, in their eyes. Her breast were good sized, perfect for nursing litters after litters as some said, and her waist was slim. Her arms and her legs long, both wrapped up with fishnet, were skinny. Actually, her entire being was wrapped in fishnet except from her elbows down, her neck, and her face. She wore tight fabric around her breasts and a black skirt over the fishnet part that covered her hips to the middle part of her upper legs. Her father's pendant stayed perfectly still over her heart.

"Hey!" she called to one of the other females of the gang. Except for herself, the females in the gang were whores. She was an actual member and a fighter, therefore off limits to all unless she or Sendo said so. Thankfully, Sendo didn't let anyone touch her.

"Yes, Vixen-sama?" the young woman replied, bowing her head so her face was covered by her long brown hair.

"Have you seen my brothers, Akihiro and Taro?" she asked.

"I believe Moonlit-sama is in his quarters," the woman said. "Two-sama, I am not sure."

"Thanks," Aliana snorted as she brushed by the smaller woman and headed towards Akihiro's room. The whores and servants always called everyone by their titles while actual gang members called everyone by their name. She didn't get it, but it annoyed her. She came to a stop in front of a wooden door before banging on it loudly. "Akihiro!" she called out. "Get your ass out here!"

The door opened at the third knock, showing an annoyed silver bat demon with his left eye purple and his right eye gold. His skin was coated with a thin layer of sweat and his silver hair tied back into a low ponytail. His chest had average muscle amount, as did his biceps. If he wore a baggy shirt, no one would notice. All he had on was a pair of baggy black slacks. "What?" he asked in annoyance, rubbing his golden eye.

"Do you have another whore in there?" she asked in disgust.

"I'm a guy with raging hormones," Akihiro snorted. "So, yeah. I got a girl in here with me. What do you want?"

"Did you forget what today is?" she sighed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Nooo," Akihiro drawled out. "Oof coouursse nooot."

"Dumbass," the female snorted. "You seen Taro anywhere?"

"Last time I checked, he was with Yukimura," the silver bat replied, leaning his head against the frame of the door. "Look, we'll go, alright? Just like we always do. We'll go to the house like we do every year. It's too much of a tradition to break out of now. Noon, okay?"

"Fine," the vixen growled as she rolled her eyes. Trust her twin brother to be more interested in females than continuing tradition. "I'll go fine Taro to make sure he remembers about today. And try not to impregnate her. We don't taint our blood with a whore's."

"So harsh," Akihiro joked with a smirk. "Whatever. She isn't in heat and I won't knock her up." He then added in a low whisper, "I just need a stress reliever."

"Then leave this one alive," Aliana sighed before turned and walking off. "God knows Sendo would be upset if another one of his whores was killed by your claws." Akihiro mimicked her for a moment before closing the door. Every time Akihiro needed a stress reliever and used one of the females around, the female was generally found dead. It was hard to believe he used to be such a crybaby as a child.

Aliana sighed gently as she headed towards her youngest brother's room. He generally was in there most of the day, but if he was with Yukimura, then she didn't know for sure. She knocked gently on his door once she reached it and waited for a moment. No answer or noises inside the room. "Great," she groaned. "Gotta go find Taro now. Just what I wanted to do all day." She left the hallway and headed outside, ignoring the stares she got from the males as she searched for Taro. She couldn't help but glance up at the sky. 'Cloudless,' she noted. 'Just like that day.'

_**12345678987654321**_

"_Stay here and don't come out until I call you," the silver fox told her. "Aliana, I need you to make sure your brothers stay here and please make sure Taro stays quiet. I don't know who's here, but you three would be safer if you're silent."_

_Aliana nodded once as she held onto the infant Taro, Akihiro standing behind her with his wings curled around his body. "Be careful, papa," she whimpered. Her papa smiled at her gently before he left the room, closing the door behind him. "Get in the closet," she told Akihiro, who quickly got to his feet and went where he was told to go. Aliana followed after him, closing the door once she and Taro were inside the cramped space and placed a hand over her infant brother's mouth._

"_Do you think papa will be okay?" Akihiro asked her as he gripped her baggy shirt._

"_Papa can handle anything!" Aliana reassured her fraternal twin. "Just have faith in him. Papa will be fine and get rid of the bad men coming!"_

_Akihiro nodded once before they heard shouting from down the hall. Taro whimpered and squirmed, but Aliana held him tighter while shushing him gently. The yells went on for a few minutes before a thud was heard, then footsteps. 'Papa?' Aliana mentally questioned. 'No. There's too many.' The steps passed by their room while bangs were heard against the walls. _

_Suddenly, they heard the door to their playroom burst open before an unfamiliar voice spoke. "What's up with this?" the voice asked before the closet door was opened. "Well, well, well. Looks like the great Youko Kurama was hiding a few hybrids." Dark maroon eyes grew wide when the stranger took a look at them. "Not just any hybrids. His own hybrids. Well now. That's just interesting."_

"_Who are you?!" Aliana snarled at him, passing Taro over to Akihiro before standing in front of her brothers. "What did you do to our Papa?!"_

"_Your papa?" the demon snorted in amusement. "The only thing you need to know about him is that you can't expect him to get up and get you." He reached forward and grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt. She kicked and screamed at him, clawed at his arm and bit into his skin. "You got some fight in you," he noted with a smirk. "I think you'd be useful."_

"_What about the other two, Sendo?" one of the other demons asked, nudging his head towards Aliana's brothers._

"_We'll take them, too," Sendo chuckled as Aliana continued to fight in his grasp, more fury in her attacks than before. "They could be useful, too. Besides, how often do you come by hybrids that are half bat and half silver fox, children of the greatest thieves Makai has ever known?" He ripped off a part of his sleeve before tying up her wrists and ankles then threw her over his shoulders and left the room. Two other intruders did the same with her brothers._

"_Let us go!" she screamed into his ear. He just chuckled. "Let us go! Right now! Let go or you'll be sorry!"_

"_Who's gonna make me sorry?" Sendo scoffed as he passed by Youko's still form._

_Aliana's eyes went wide when she saw the still being. Akihiro stopped his shouting and struggling. "Papa?" Aliana whimpered before she started screaming again. "Papa! Papa, wake up! Please, Papa! Get up!"_

"_If he isn't up by now," Sendo sighed before smirking, "then he won't be waking up at all."_

_**12345678987654321**_

A low sigh escaped her before she realized she reached a hot spring not too far from the hideout. She sat on the ground and dipped her fingertips into the warm water. 'Papa,' she mentally sighed. 'Daddy. I miss you both. And I'm sure Akihiro and Taro do, too, even if Taro doesn't remember either of you.'

"You okay, Aliana?" a soft voice spoke before she turned her golden eyes to see her youngest brother standing barely two meters from her, his wings wrapped around him with his silver-tipped black tail wrapped around his waist. His ears were lowered to blend in with his dark hair as his amethyst eyes met her gaze. His normal black vest that his older siblings said belonged to their father was open and ruffled with the wind and his baggy slacks. She noticed his feet were bare again.

"I'm okay," she replied before Taro sat down by her. "Do you remember what today is?"

"Yeah," Taro said with a nod of his head. "We're going back home for a little while. I hope Sendo doesn't find us."

"He has yet to," the vixen pointed out, pulling up the fishnet covering her legs before placing her feet into the water. "If he knows where we always go on this date, he hasn't done anything yet."

Taro hummed slightly as he pulled his knees to his chest and placing his chin on his bent legs. "You promised to tell me a story about our parents," he said.

Aliana giggled slightly. "Don't I always tell one before we go?" she asked before thinking. "Okay, you'll like this one. It was Akihiro and my third birthday when Dad came up with the weirdest idea."

_**12345678987654321**_

"_No!" Youko protested. "Not in this life, the next, or even the ten following after that. Just no!"_

_Kuronue pouted slightly. "Come on, Youko," he playfully whined. "What's the harm?"_

"_They could be killed!" the kitsune exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air in annoyance. Aliana and Akihiro giggled at their parent's antics._

"_They won't!" Kuronue snorted. "In case you forgot, fox, we're demons. What's the harm of taking them to Ningenkai if we place illusions over them? No one will know they're demons and no one will know we're demons. It would be a pretty good chance for them to know about one of the other two worlds."_

_Youko pulled a rose out of his hair before smirking evilly at Kuronue, who paled dramatically. "The kits are not going to Ningenkai," he said in a sickly sweet voice. "They're not going anywhere near the barrier to Ningenkai. They are not going now or ever."_

"_Okay, love," Kuronue quickly said. "Alright. I'll give." Youko nodded with satisfaction before going to a different room to get something. Kuronue leaned down until he was between the twins, who looked at his curiously. "We'll go to Ningenkai when he's not looking." Something hit his head, no doubt thrown by Youko._

_**12345678987654321**_

"Did you guys ever go to Ningenkai?" Taro asked with a small smile.

"Nope," Aliana giggled. "Daddy tried to take us behind Papa's back, but let's just say Papa's Death Trees are not the best secret keepers." Taro laughed at that. "Hey, Akihiro said you were with Yukimura. Where'd he go?"

"Oh," Taro gasped, a blush on his cheeks. "He went back to the hideout when I told him I was going to look for you."

"Hm," Aliana hummed before getting up and straightening the fishnet on her legs. "Well, let's see if Akihiro's done relieving his stress. If he is, we'll head out. If not, we'll drag him away."

"Okay!" Taro chirped as he jumped to his feet.

Aliana smiled gently, ruffling her little brother's hair. He pouted at her. She just smiled at him a little more before his face broke into a wide grin. 'Taro,' she thought. 'I wish you could forever keep this innocence you radiate. But being here, it won't stay. The Grim Bat is a sure enough sign of that.'

_

* * *

_

**Okay, next chapter, the gang gets to Makai and guess where they land! I won't tell until the next chapter, so review and you'll get the chapter fast!**


End file.
